What are all values of $p$ such that for every $q>0$, we have   $$\frac{3(pq^2+p^2q+3q^2+3pq)}{p+q}>2p^2q?$$ Express your answer in interval notation in decimal form.
Answer: First we'll simplify that complicated expression. We attempt to factor the numerator of the left side: \begin{align*}
pq^2+p^2q+3q^2+3pq &= q(pq + p^2 + 3q + 3p) \\
&= q[ p(q+p) + 3(q+p) ] \\
&= q(p+3)(q+p).
\end{align*}Substituting this in for the numerator in our inequality gives $$\frac{3q(p+3)(p+q)}{p+q}>2p^2q.$$We note that left hand side has $p+q$ in both the numerator and denominator.  We can only cancel these terms if $p+q \neq 0.$  Since we're looking for values of $p$ such that the inequality is true for all $q > 0,$ we need $p \geq 0$ so that $p + q \neq 0.$

Also because this must be true for every $q>0$, we can cancel the $q$'s on both sides. This gives  \begin{align*}
3(p+3)&>2p^2\Rightarrow\\
3p+9&>2p^2 \Rightarrow\\
0&>2p^2-3p-9.
\end{align*}Now we must solve this quadratic inequality. We can factor the quadratic as $2p^2-3p-9=(2p+3)(p-3)$. The roots are $p=3$ and $p=-1.5$. Since a graph of this parabola would open upwards, we know that the value of $2p^2 - 3p - 9$ is negative between the roots, so the solution to our inequality is $-1.5<p<3.$  But we still need $0 \leq p,$ so in interval notation the answer is $\boxed{[0,3)}$.